


Wedding Night

by tentacledicks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Catboys, Consensual Aphrodisiac Use, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks
Summary: Judoc, the alpha High King of a burgeoning empire, has wanted for little since he started his path of conquest. The kingdoms around him have fallen all too easily to his armies and there is nothing that can stand in his way anymore. If he desires something, all he has to do is reach out and take it.The small kingdom of Biala, plagued by ill fortune with only an omega as heir to the throne, has noticed this. Has noticed that the only think Judoc lacks is a Consort.How fortunate that they have a Prince to offer.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Warrior King/His Arranged Marriage Husband Meant to Make Peace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/gifts).



“I think,” Prince-Consort Tomas said, his voice thick with desire, “that the wedding toast was overspiced.”

There was a beautiful flush smeared over his cheeks, his gold eyes hazy and long tail swaying slowly. The dark strands of his hair blended into the black fur on his half-canted ears, all of it soft to the touch—not even thirty minutes ago, Judoc had run his fingers through that hair, a soothing motion for his newly wedded omega husband. After all, an alpha had a duty to their spouse.

More than one duty, but he was looking forward to this next one.

High King Judoc, ruler of the four—now five, after this—kingdoms, took his time undoing his doublet. His own ears and tail were as gold as his mane of hair, slightly curled like so many of the nobles that chased after his favor. His family had ruled for a long time and sired many a bastard alongside more legitimate marriages, and there was something refreshingly exotic about the straight, wispy hair his new husband boasted. Perhaps he’d ask the omega to grow it out.

Tomas was having some difficulty with his own clothing, the slight tremble in his fingers and the sheen of sweat on his skin hindering his attempts to get naked. His scent had gone rich with sweetness of heat, stirring an answering call from Judoc’s own instincts. If Judoc wasn’t swift, Tomas wouldn’t be the only one struggling with layers of silk.

“ _Far_ too overspiced,” Tomas said, sounding almost philosophical about it. Most omegas would be begging by this point, but the people of Biala had always been proud. Had there been any other of the royal family to take the throne, perhaps he wouldn’t have managed this match… but there had been none. Only Tomas, an omega, and legally unfit to rule.

“Only to your tongue,” Judoc told him, just to see the way a shock of fire shot through his husband’s eyes. Tomas had been endearingly demure in public, but there was steel strapped to his spine nonetheless. Judoc looked forward to taming that streak of rebellion.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tomas finally clawed his way free of his top layers, dumping them to the side of the bed. The flush on his cheeks followed down the lean column of his neck and bloomed across his shoulders, fading before it could spill across his chest. The scent of him deepened now that it was no longer trapped by silk.

“I drank the same wine,” Judoc said, letting his own clothes fall to the floor as he undid the buttons on his trousers, shoving them down over his muscular thighs. “I know exactly how drugged it was.”

“Entirely too much,” Tomas said again, his gaze locked on the swelling curve of Judoc’s shaft. He’d given up on the rest of his clothes it seemed, even though his own trousers had gone tight across the crotch.

“Perhaps you were closer to heat than you thought.” With a feral slowness, Judoc stalked forward, pressing his sword-calloused palm to Tomas’s chest. The omega made a soft noise of longing, head tipping back as his ears flattened in a display of submission. Judoc growled softly, unable to help the way his fingers curled possessively at the sight of _his_ omega so eagerly exposing his neck.

Perhaps there had been a little extra aphrodisiac in the wine after all.

With a quick shove, Judoc sent his husband tumbling back onto the bed, turning his attention to the inconvenient trousers instead. Tomas was perfectly unhelpful, rising up on his elbows to watch as his tail curled restlessly between his legs. The temptation to grab it was high, but not nearly high enough to distract Judoc from his self-appointed task. What would be the point of sending his omega into heat if he couldn’t take advantage of it?

“You should wear fewer clothes,” he groused, finally managing to unfasten the unfamiliar laces.

Tomas laughed, breathless and a little wild, the hunger in his eyes overwhelmingly bright. “Would you have me naked all the time, my lord?”

The silk under his fingers couldn’t compare to the softness of Tomas’s skin when Judoc revealed it, smooth and pale where it stretched over the delicate muscle in his calves. He kissed his way up the length of one leg, nails biting into soft flesh of one hip as he finished his journey and stood, looming over the lean, fragile shape of _his_ omega.

“I would have you,” Judoc said slowly, watching desperation chase across Tomas’s expression, “any way I liked, any time I liked. And you would do nothing to stop me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Tomas agreed, his elegant hands pressing up against the muscle in Judoc’s chest with something close to reverence. As desperate as he was, he was still a nobly born omega—unsure, uncertain, and utterly ignorant of all the bedroom arts the lower class omegas had learned soon after their first heats.

What a gift, to be able to teach him.

The sweet, desperate noise that fled Tomas’s throat was intoxicating, the temptation offered by his body impossible to resist. Judoc buried his face against the omega’s neck, tasting the sweat that beaded up on his skin. He could feel the restless wave of Tomas’s tail, the soft fur brushing up against Judoc’s thighs, his own tail flicking with the tense hunger that was driving him.

He hitched Tomas’s legs higher, grinding his full cock against the cleft of the omega’s ass. It spurred another wordless plea, Tomas digging his nails into the muscle of Judoc’s arms, just a hint of bloodlust mingling with his desire. Omegas, even well-trained and perfectly tamed omegas, still had predators in their ancestry. If he teased Tomas too much, he might regret it.

Judoc nipped at the soft flesh of Tomas’s neck and readjusted himself, nudging the head of his cock into the tight hole that eagerly waited for him. The induced heat had left Tomas wet and eager, opening him up easily as Judoc slowly rocked himself deeper. Better to take his virginity like this, when he was too lost in the wonderful longing heat brought, and Judoc couldn’t stop himself from growling with possessive hunger when Tomas whispered his name.

“You are doing _wonderfully_ ,” he rumbled, delighted by the ragged moan he received in return. The sharp prick of Tomas’s nails was enough to encourage him to bury himself in to the hilt, his own rumble of satisfaction offset by Tomas’s sharp gasp.

“Is it always like this?” the Prince-Consort asked, his face flushed and eyes glassy with the driving _need_ that heat brought on. Of course he wouldn’t know, sweet thing. Clever, diplomatic, and well-bred, but still raised in the careful protection of a noble house.

“Only if your partner cares,” Judoc told him, letting his teeth rest at Tomas’s throat for just a second. A second was enough, the omega’s body arching desperately under his heavy weight, Tomas’s voice breaking on a wordless plea.

There would be time to sink his teeth into his omega’s nape. They would have the whole week to consummate the marriage and the alliance that pulled Biala under the fold. And yet, Judoc couldn’t help wishing he’d taken his husband from behind first—he wanted to leave a permanent mark. He wanted to make his ownership _known_.

He rolled his hips, pulling out slowly before driving back in with a languid thrust that had Tomas trembling underneath him. His tail curled, wrapped around the longer, thinner one flicking between his thighs. Tomas’s legs were tight over his hips, the heels of his soft feet pressing hard into the meat of Judoc’s ass, the wordless desperation making itself known.

Judoc kept his motions slow and deliberate, enjoying the drag of Tomas’s hole around his cock, the way his pheromones filled the room the longer he went without true relief. He could see the frustration building, Tomas’s nails digging in sharper, his ears pinning with something other than submission. And he so terribly wanted to see the moment when that tension finally broke, when his omega couldn’t take the teasing anymore.

Tomas hissed softly, arching up with frustration and hunger, then turned his head and very deliberately bit Judoc’s shoulder.

The low growl that filled his mouth was a surprise to Judoc too, but he obliged the silent command, hitching Tomas’s hips up and driving into him with a hard thrust. His omega let out a breathy, ecstatic moan, throwing his head back as Judoc set a more brutal pace—a reward, rather than a punishment, for that delightful display of defiance. A reward for them both, because Tomas was tight and hot around his cock, his arms winding around Judoc’s neck with the same possessiveness that drove Judoc to press him deeper into the mattress.

Impossible not to fuck him, claim him, breed him like the omega he was. Especially not when Tomas was so demanding of it, his earlier hesitance lost as instinct took over and he begged with his body. Judoc had no interest in resisting.

This was _his_ omega.

“Mine,” Judoc growled, one hand curled over Tomas’s hip as the other buried itself in his dark hair, the soft fur of the omega’s ears brushing his knuckles.

“ _Yours_ ,” Tomas moaned, the only word he’d managed since the moment Judoc had taken him. “Always yours, my lord.”

Sinking his teeth into the soft, fragile skin of Tomas’s shoulder, Judoc slammed himself home a final time as his knot began to swell. Underneath him, Tomas gasped sharply, his palms flattening across Judoc’s spine as his thighs flexed around Judoc’s hips. He was tight, so terribly, wonderfully tight, and his body was eager for everything Judoc had to give. And Judoc was more than happy to give it to him.

He pulled his mouth away, dragging the flat of his tongue over the bite he’d left behind, blood just starting to bead up from the small punctures the sharp points of his teeth had left behind. Not so deep that it would scar, not yet, but it would bruise _wonderfully_. For now, until he could take Tomas properly from behind, it would suit.

“It will always be like this with me,” Judoc said, grinding his swollen knot deeper as Tomas shivered underneath him, his lips trailing up the smooth column of Tomas’s throat and pressing gently to his jaw. The omega’s pupils were blown wide, dark with pleasure and eating up the strip of pure gold still barely visible. With his ears no longer pinned, it was a wonderful look on him.

“Oh, the promises you make,” Tomas whispered back, his voice hoarse. That he was able to think at all was a testament to his willpower—clearly Judoc would have to work harder the next time.

Well. Never let it be said he turned down a challenge.

“We have a week.” He caught Tomas’s chin, pressed a slow kiss to his husband’s eager lips, his knot still tying them together. “I’ll have plenty of time to show you.”


End file.
